Eva's Journey
by Old Gregg93
Summary: Somehow transported back through time, 19yr old Eva finds herself in the legendary Camelot, meeting Princes, Sorcerers and Great Dragons. Could life be more of an adventure? Awful summary, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN:Hello there, I came up with this story pretty quickly so please be kind. I hope you Like it. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eva.**

Eva looked out of the car window at the countryside speeding by, a blur of greens and browns. Her younger brother Thomas was chattering away to the grandparents in the front of the car. For the last three weeks he had had an obsession with the legend of King Arthur and Merlin. He was always pretending he was knight of Camelot, which is why they were heading towards Cadbury Castle. It was one of many places the fabled Kingdom of Camelot was supposed to be. Although it wasn't really Eva's cup of tea she was going along with it to keep her brother happy.

When they arrived Thomas went running on ahead waving a stick about pretending it was a sword. Eva giggled at her brother as he ran around. They sat on top of the hill where the great Castle would have once stood and had they're picnic. Rather than sitting through another story about King Arthur and his adventures Eva announced she was going to walk through the woods that surrounded the hill.

"Okay dear, we'll meet you back at the car in an hour" Eva's Grandmother said to her.

"Okay then, see you soon" Eva replied.

There was no path in the woods and the ground was very rough. Eva kept stumbling over roots and rocks and was finding it hard to keep her balance. She stopped to admire the view, though there wasn't very much to see, she looked upward to the sky and her eyes widened. Almost in a perfect circle around her sitting in the trees were hundreds of big, black crows. All staring straight at her. They were silent at first, simply watching, but suddenly one of them screeched at her which then set off the ominous bunch. All of them were crowing and cawing at her. Eva stepped back and gasped as she lost her footing. She went crashing backwards and rolled a few feet down the hill. Her body slammed into the base of an old Oak tree and she heard a sickening crack as her head came in contact with a large stone. Her world blurred and she saw was a pair of black, beady eyes staring at her. The crow screeched one last time before Eva lost consciousness completely.

* * *

Eva heard voices in the background, people talking.

"What happened to her?" A commanding voice sounded

"I don't know she just fainted" A girl replied.

"She's bleeding, someone fetch Gaius" The same commanding voice spoke.

Eva fluttered her eyes open and caught a glimpse of a young blond hair man standing over her. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. Eva felt herself being scooped up in strong arms and she was taken inside.

When Eva woke she was in a candle lit room, with stone walls. She was lying on some sort of bed, though it wasn't comfortable. She sat up and was greeted by a throbbing pain coming from the back of her skull. Suddenly her memory flooded back to her, the castle, the picnic, her fall, the crows. She certainly wasn't in hospital or back at her grandparents' house. Looking around the dimly lit room again she saw shelves with various jars and books on them. Old looking furniture was dotted around. She decided to get up and look around. Her eyes scanned the shelves, and she rifled through some of the papers that covered a desk. She jumped as the door to the room opened and an old man with long grey hair walked in.

"Ah good your awake, how are you feeling?" he inquired.

Eva stared blankly at him, where on earth was she, he was dressed in very old fashioned clothes none of this made sense to her. After a few minutes silence she spoke.

"I'm fine, I think but where am I?"

"Well you're in Camelot of course, I'm Gaius, the King's Physician"

Eva could not believe what this man had just told her. She was in Camelot. Had she actually travelled back in time or was this just a sick joke.

"I'm in Camelot, and you're the King's Physician, you mean King Arthur?"

Gaius chuckled at this.

"No, no my dear, Arthur is not the king yet, I am King Uther's physician."

Eva's eyes nearly popped out. She had to have gone back in time, it was the only explanation, no one would go to these lengths just to play a trick on her.

"You were brought here by Prince Arthur, you fainted in the street and received a rather nasty head wound" Gaius explained. Eva felt lightheaded again and swayed as she stood. Gaius rushed over to support her, he led her to a seat and sat her down.

"I don't remember anything, I don't know how I got here or why I'm here" Eva gushed.

"Well you were carrying papers saying you were to work for the King, as a servant to Prince Arthur." Gaius handed her a rolled up piece of parchment. Sure enough there on the paper it said everything she needed to know. Yet it seemed so alien to her. She was going to be a servant to Prince Arthur, she couldn't get her head round it. Suddenly it occurred to her she hadn't told Gaius her name.

"My name is Eva by the way"

"It's nice to meet you Eva" Gaius replied kindly.

Just then the door swung open again and a young looking boy with black hair entered. A second figure appeared at the door, a tall man, the blond haired man she had seen earlier. Prince Arthur.

"Ah Merlin your back" Gaius spoke "This is Eva" He introduced. Merlin stretched out his hand in friendship. Eva just stared wide-eyed at him, Merlin slowly retracted his arm.

"You're Merlin!" She asked her mouth almost hanging open. "Yes I'm Merlin" Eva looked at black haired boy. "Why do you sound so surprised?" he asked.

"I think I've got mixed up with someone else, the Merlin I'm thinking of is a great sorcerer "

Prince Arthur roared with laughter from the doorway. "Merlin! A sorcerer! You're very funny" he exclaimed.

Eva smiled at him, he was very handsome, but you could tell he knew it.

"I want to say to thank you Sire, for bringing me to Gaius"

Arthur smiled "Well you can always make it up to me, I hear you are to help Merlin with his chores."

"Yes, apparently so" Eva replied. She had only learnt this a little over five minutes ago.

"Good. Well Merlin can show you to your sleeping quarters" With that Arthur strode out of the house.

Merlin looked over to Eva "Come on I'll show you where your going to sleep, your in the castle." Eva nodded and followed Merlin towards the towering structure of the castle. One thing Eva could be certain of was that she was very far from home.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed me, added me to thier alerts or favourites. I so glad your liking my story. Here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it and as always please review!**

Eva glanced round her sleeping quarters. It was a small room, with a small bed stuck in the corner. The window on the far wall let in a little natural light, the room also had a wooden table and to her left a grubby mirror hung loosely.

"You're lucky, you've got one of the better rooms" Merlin said as they walked through the door. If this was considered a good room what were the bad rooms like? Eva shuddered at the thought.

"Well I'll leave you now, I'll see you in the morning bright and early." Merlin said chirpily. "Oh and its best not to mention sorcerers in Camelot, magic is outlawed, anyone found guilty of possessing magic is sentenced to death" he warned. Merlin walked out the door and left a very confused Eva standing in the dim light of dusk.

Eva closed the heavy wooden door and turned to face her room. She lit a few candles and moved to sit on her bed. Nothing made sense. All the stories she had heard, thanks to her little brother, about Arthur and Merlin were nothing like what she was experiencing. She had never heard of magic being outlawed in Camelot, and if this young boy was actually the great sorcerer Merlin, he certainly bared no resemblance to his legend.

Sleep was hard to come by for Eva that night. Too many questions plagued her mind, but eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Eva was woken by loud knocking on her door. She got up and padded over to the door. A grinning Merlin was on the other side. He carried a jug of water and a bowl.

"This is for you." He said handing her the water and bowl. "There are lots of jobs that need doing". Eva sighed, it was bound to be a long day.

"Can you give me five minutes please" she replied wearily.

"Yeah I'll just wait outside" Eva shut the door and went over to the mirror.

She stared at her reflection. She wore a faded red dress and some sort of half corset over the top. She tied her long brown hair back and splashed her face with some of the water to wake herself up. She looked again at her pasty white face, she had no make-up to help make her look less tired, but she never used to wear much anyway.

She opened the door again and saw Merlin waiting patiently for her.

He explained to her the basic ins and outs of the castle like, where the kitchens were, what sort of jobs she would be expected to do. To her delight she found she would have to get the horses ready for riding. She'd been riding since she was a little girl and had always loved horses, back home she had two of her own. Eva wondered if she ever get to see them again. Their first job of the day was to wake Prince Arthur and fetch his breakfast. After making a quick stop at the kitchens to collect Arthur's food, and now were heading towards the future King of Camelot's sleeping quarters.

Eva found herself getting increasingly more nervous, she didn't really know how to act around a Prince, or what etiquette was expected of her. When they reached the threshold of Arthur's chambers Merlin knocked on the heavy oak doors. Spoken from the other side they heard "ENTER" Merlin swung the door open and they both shuffled inside.

"Good morning Sire" Merlin exclaimed as he walked over to open the windows. Eva set down the tray of breakfast and stood silently. She tried not to gaze at Arthur too much, thought it was proving to be a very hard task.

"Arthur you remember Eva, the girl who fainted yesterday." Merlin pointed at her as he spoke.

"Ah yes, how is your head?" Arthur asked

"Still a little sore, but I'll survive" Eva answered politely.

Merlin suddenly spoke. "Arthur it seems your father's guests have arrived." Arthur got up and rushed over to the window, Eva followed to catch a glimpse at who they might be.

"It is Lord Bayard and his royal court, their here to sign a peace treaty" Arthur explained.

"Wow" Eva breathed, she watched in awe as what looked like hundreds of knights poured into Camelot. Arthur and Merlin both glanced at her in amusement. Though the sight was truly amazing, Eva's attention was on all the beautiful horses that now stood fidgeting in the courtyard.

"What's so interesting?" Arthur asked, genuinely bemused.

"The horses" Eva replied without thinking.

"The horses?" he scoffed. Eva turned to face him.

"Yes, the horses" she said firmly.

"Why? There only animals" he replied dismissively.

"And what other animal would let you ride on their backs and have the bravery to take you into battle?" Arthur looked shocked at her boldness, she'd just answered back to royalty. Yet she did have a valid point, he could think of no other animal that could replace a horse in its duty. He stood looking at her, her big brown eyes seemed to look straight through him, making him feel as if he were the servant and she were the royalty. Suddenly she broke his gaze.

"Sorry my Lord, I didn't mean to be disrespectful" Arthur was about to answer when Uther entered the room.

"Arthur I need you to be present at the negotiations"

"Yes father" Arthur nodded and followed his father out of the room.

"I think that's the first time I've seen Arthur speechless" Merlin tried to stop himself from laughing. We went down to the great hall and waited for the negotiations to finish.

* * *

Both Eva and Merlin were to attend the ceremony that night, to celebrate the peace between the two Kingdoms. Luckily Eva only had to wear a red velvet dress, but poor Merlin had drawn the short straw and looked ridiculous in his outfit. The official servants' robes of Camelot, only used for special occasions did not really flatter Merlin.

Eva watched as Lord Bayard presented Uther with two beautifully made goblets to mark this momentous occasion. Arthur, Uther and Lady Morgana were all about to drink from their cups when Merlin burst in.

"Stop! It's poisoned! Lord Bayard poisoned Arthur's goblet!" Merlin grabbed the cup from Arthur.

"Merlin! What on earth are you doing?" Arthur shouted at him.

"On what grounds do you make these accusations" Uther demanded.

"Lord Bayard was seen poisoning it" Merlin replied confidently. Eva watched in horror as Merlin agreed to drink the poison to prove he was right. The whole court watched with bated breath. When nothing happened Uther told Lord Bayard he could do what he wanted with Merlin. Suddenly Merlin began to choke, he was struggling to breath. Eva rushed over to him as he collapsed on the floor.

"Merlin!" She cried worriedly. Gaius knelt down next to her.

"Bring him to my house" He commanded. "And bring the goblet, I need to identify the poison" Eva grabbed the goblet and Arthur threw Merlin over his shoulder.

Gaius told Arthur to lie Merlin down while he examined the goblet.

"There's something stuck on the inside, it looks like a flower petal" Gaius looked through some of his books before he identified the petal.

"It's the Mortius flower, it is only found deep beneath the caves of the Forest of Balor, but the forest is guarded by the Cockatrice and it's venom is extremely poisonous. One drop could mean certain death. It says few who have gone looking for the Mortius flower have made it back alive" Gaius explained.

"What happens if we don't get the antidote?" Eva asked

"The Mortius induces a slow and painful death, he may hold out for a few days, but eventually he will die" Gaius told her.

"I'll get it" Arthur stated

"No Arthur it's too dangerous" Gaius pointed out.

Arthur didn't listen he simply walked out the room. Eva had already made up her mind she was going help retrieve the flower. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked her

"I'll be back soon" Eva lied. She headed towards the stables to prepare two horses and although she didn't know how to use a sword she attached one to her saddle anyway. Eva quickly ran back to the castle, she found a pair of trousers and a shirt in the laundry that looked like it would fit her, there was no way she would ride in this dress. She changed into her new clothes, now she needed to find Arthur.

* * *

"I can't just stand by and watch him die!" Arthur bellowed at his father.

"Then look away" Uther retorted. Arthur had been unsuccessful in convincing his father to let him retrieve the flower. When Arthur stormed into his chamber he was surprised to see Eva dressed in men's clothing pacing round the room.

"Eva what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you get the Mortius flower" she said matter of factly

"No your not, your only a girl and anyway my father is not even letting me to go"

"And you're going to listen to him, I may be only a girl, but Merlin is the only friend I have here and I'm not going to let him die!" Eva realised she may have overstepped the mark by shouting at him, but a mans life hung in the balance and she couldn't retrieve the flower on her own.

"Two horses are ready and waiting for us, I've made up my mind that I'm going, please Arthur I need your help and can't do this on my own."

Arthur stood silently as her words sunk in.

"Are you with me?" She asked quietly. He glanced up at her standing looking at him with her big round eyes.

"Yes" He replied.

The two guards that stood at the entrance to Camelot were stunned when they heard the sound of horses approaching fast.

"HALT" one of the guards cried. But was quickly silenced when Arthur and Eva charged straight through them and rode off towards the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: _Sorry it took such a long time, life is a little hectic at the moment. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy it and as alway please please please review!_**

It was almost midday by the time they reached the Forest of Balor. They had both dismounted to give their horses a little rest.

"So what made you come to Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"Oh...um.. I just sort of ended up here" Eva replied but saw Arthurs look of puzzlement. "I mean, I was needing work and I heard that you need another servant" She quickly corrected herself. They carried on walking in silence, Eva didn't really know how to make small talk with a future King, and Arthur seemed like he didn't want to talk either . They soon reached a clearing and beyond they could see the caves that the Mortius flower was supposed to grow in. However only a few metres away from them both, a young woman was sitting on a branch of a fallen tree. She seemed very upset, Eva looked at her closely and saw she had angry looking bruises on her arms.

"Hello, are you alright?" Arthur said as he walked up to her, but before the girl could answer a terrifying roar was heard nearby. Eva's eyes widened as she took in the sight of a huge lizard-like creature. The creature, which must have been the Cockatrice that Gaius had warned Arthur about, moved slowly towards Arthur and the girl.

"Stay back the both of you" Arthur said in a commanding voice.

Arthur dodged the Cockatrice's lunges, while Eva stood rooted to the spot in fear, she was terrified that Arthur would get hurt. The beast leapt at Arthur, but Arthur ducked and rolled forward. He swiftly turned round and threw his sword toward the beast. The Cockatrice screeched in pain as the blade enter it's body, it collapsed on the ground in a heap and Eva could finally breath a sigh of relief. Arthur turned towards the girl again, but she took a tentative step back.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you" He tried to reassure her. "Who gave you those?" he asked pointing at her nasty looking bruises. The girl looked at her own arm in shame. "My master" She replied. "I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me!" She pleaded. Eva walked both the horses over to join them, carefully avoiding the still twitching body of the Cockatrice.

"We won't" Replied Arthur.

"You can take me away from here?" The girl spoke up again, optimism in her voice.

"Not yet, there's something I have to do first" Arthur said apologetically.

"What brought you to the caves" The girl asked.

"We're looking for something" Eva said.

"Which can only be found here" Arthur added.

"What is it?" The girl asked "I know this place, I could help you" She said sweetly.

"It's a type of flower that only grows in side the cave, it's very rare" Eva explained.

The girl turned round and for the first time looked at Eva properly. Eva felt that she was looking straight through her. After a few moments she spoke.

"The Mortius flower?" She guessed. "I know where they are, I'll show you" She offered. Arthur and Eva both looked at each other slightly apprehensively, but we knew we needed to fine the flower if Merlin was going to survive. The girl walked off towards the caves while Eva and Arthur followed.

Once they reached the mouth of the cave Arthur turned to Eva.

"I want you to stay here Eva. Look after the horses"

"But.. I .." She stammered.

"Eva you've already put you life in enough danger and I shan't be long. Just wait here and use your sword if anything dangerous gets too close" With that Arthur and the girl disappeared into the cave. Eva tied up the horses and then sat down on a large rock near the mouth of the cave. She looked up towards the sky and hoped that it wouldn't rain. Although Arthur was obviously a skilled knight and retrieving the flower should be fairly simple now the Cockatrice had been slayed, but Eva couldn't shake a feeling of dread. She felt as thought Arthur may be in danger, but what could she do. 'Absolutely nothing' she thought. The sky was starting to darken again as night rolled in, Eva sighed and let her shoulders slump. She hoped above all that Arthur would immerge soon from the cave safely carrying the flower that would save Merlin's life.

Back in Camelot, Gaius felt helpless as Merlin's fever got worse. He had started talking in his sleep, mostly it was gibberish but Gaius turned round when Merlin started speaking English.

"No Arthur stop, it's a trap, it's a trap" He mumbled. Gaius looked at Merlin in bemusement and pressed a cool cloth to his forehead. Gaius hoped Merlin's words were only due to his fever and prayed that Arthur was safe and riding back to Camelot soon having found the flower.

Inside the cave Arthur followed the girl's footsteps exactly. He glanced around looking for any sign of the flower.

"You won't find it here" the girl spoke. "It only grows deep in the caves"

Arthur swallowed and pointed the flaming torch ahead of him. They soon reached an opening, a huge crevasse that stretched as far as Arthur could see. The girl pointed to the caves wall opposite them. "There is the Mortuis flower"

Arthur looked warily at the ground in front of him. The only way to reach the flower was across a precarious looking bit of rock that jutted out from the ledge they were standing on. Slowly he edged forwards, keeping the thought that Merlin would die if he didn't get this flower in his mind so he wouldn't lose his courage. Behind him he heard the girl begin to talk, a language he couldn't understand. He didn't pay attention to her until the ledge he stood on began to shake. He looked at her.

"What are you doing!" he shouted. She didn't reply, she simply kept speaking.

'It must be magic' he thought. He had to act quickly before the ledge collapsed completely. He leapt to the opposite wall of the cave and hung on for dear life.

"Who are you!" he demanded.

"You don't need to know" she replied. "Now I must leave, It is not your destiny to die at my hand Arthur Pendragon, but maybe my little friends will have the honour" With that she left the cave. Arthur heard movement below him and decided he must climb upward to escape. He reached over towards the flower, picked and placed it safely in a small pouch, then he started to climb.

Outside the cave Eva wondered what was taking Arthur so long, surely finding the flower wouldn't take this long, especially if the girl new where they are. Movement from the mouth of the cave jerked into the present. The girl emerged but there was now sign on Arthur.

"Where's Arthur?" The girl smiled at the question.

"He'll be long dead before anyone can help him" she replied cruelly. Eva's eyes widened and anger grew inside her. Why had she trusted this stranger!

"What have you done!" Eva shouted as she pinned the girl against a tree.

"There's something about you Eva, something different. You don't have magic do you?"

"No I do not" Eva turned away from her and heading towards the cave. "I'm going to help him!"

"I can't let you do that" she said. "Sleep" She commanded whilst raising her hand towards Eva.

Suddenly Eva's eyes clouded and her world went black as she collapsed to the forest floor.


End file.
